


On The Dance Floor

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night out, Mai entices Anzu to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Dance Floor

To say that Mai had lured her out of her comfort zone would have been a lie. To say that she hadn’t enjoyed the thought of going to a club and dancing with Mai all evening would also be just as big of a lie- in fact, she had enjoyed herself. The pumping music. The flashing lights. Mai’s hands on her hips from time to time. That cocky smile directed at her. It had been an intoxicating night, letting go, having fun, not having to worry about what came next. 

And to say that Mai had cornered her against a wall against her wishes would have also been one hell of a lie. 

It wasn’t just the heat of the club she was feeling on her face, in her core. It was Mai’s, and how she made her feel. As she came in, hands moving down Anzu’s body, they kissed. It was hard to keep in it, they were both breathing so hard from their efforts on the dance floor. She delighted in Anzu’s hands coming up along her back, pressing into her shoulders to keep her close. Needy, almost. 

Even over the loud thrumming of the music and the hum of many voices atop each other, she could still hear her moaning. And she especially heard the sound of a pitched hesitancy as her hand dropped beneath Anzu’s short skirt. She would have stopped even without the heavy hand Anzu had grabbed her wrist with. She looked up, pressing her forehead against Anzu’s. 

“No good?” Perhaps she’d been a little too forward. And it wasn’t like she wanted to push her into anything she didn’t want to do. She’d been in that position too many times before herself. 

Anzu’s hand wavered, instead of grabbing her around her wrist, she slid her fingers into Mai’s. She wasn’t angry. And she was definitely feeling it. If they were home instead of a public club... “It’s the place. Not you.” Offering her an earnest smile. 

Mai cocked her head up so that she could cast a glance around. “Nobody’s watching.” And there were a fair share of people in other corners of the room doing the exact same thing. The atmosphere was getting to her head, just a little. 

“Yeah but-“ Feelings of inadequacy and shame simmered along her surface. “I don’t want anyone to see.” Her heart was still at home. It probably always would be. And with it, her head, too. 

“But nobody-“ Mai looked back down at her, saw Anzu chewing lightly on her lip, looking around. She’d shrunk against the wall. No longer standing confident and proud. So instead Mai brought her hands up to her face. “You remember we’re not in Japan anymore, right?” America was much more lax about what she thought Anzu was preoccupied with. “New York especially,” She gave a laugh, running her fingers back through that damp brown hair. “But we can go home.” Back to Anzu’s place, since she still considered herself a drifter. She probably always would be. 

“I don’t want to go home.” Suddenly defiant. Anzu even looked a little angry. Going home would probably ruin the feeling. 

“Then-“ Mai was prepared to do whatever it was that would make Anzu feel comfortable, even giving up the chase. She was very surprised when Anzu grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss again. Did this girl even know what she wanted? 

But she went with it, settling her hands on Anzu’s hips again, pressing against her. She met Anzu’s soft sound of pleasure with her own when their tongues met again, and even more when Anzu’s leg worked between her own with a little shift upward. Getting daring. They were breathless again in barely a minute. “Do it.” Her fingers slipping down Mai’s arm and to her wrist, leading her hand back to where it had been. 

“Only if you’re completely sure.” A sweeter kiss to her wet lips. 

“Mm.” Another chew of her lip before nodding. “I want it.” Trying to make it sound as sexy as she thought it was supposed to. As confident and beautiful as Mai would have said it to her, she imagined. She hadn’t quite mastered the art, and she was glad she didn’t have to hang on long after that to think about it. 

Mai’s hand slipped underneath her skirt, touching her inner thigh. She kept close instead of letting her head back to the wall. Breathing her in. Mai’s hand worked up more, two fingers sliding along the front of her panties and then down and in, pressing gently. Her eyes fluttered closed, drawing a breath in. 

“I’ll say.” Teasing her, opposite arm going around Anzu’s shoulders to pull her in. She was dripping wet, even through her underwear. She played with her slow, dragging her fingers up and down over and over, pressing in and then back out. It didn’t take long to work Anzu up into a writhing, heated mess. 

Anzu’s head dropped to Mai’s shoulder, hiding her face halfway. Her hands preoccupied themselves running up her back and into her hair and then down again. She stopped every now and again when she got overwhelmed. Mai was only playing with her, that much was obvious. She was going too slow to be doing anything else. After it became too much she shifted her hips a bit impatiently a few times. 

To which Mai could only laugh lightly. “Trying to tell me something?” She didn’t leave her waiting for long, even though she tried to make something out of whatever Anzu had roughly mumbled at her. Her hand dropped to meet the other, running back to cup Anzu and pull her in, giving her a soft squeeze that got a higher noise of surprise out of her. It was enough to earn another chuckle before she pulled her panties aside just enough to run her fingers over the slicked skin. 

She toyed with her clit lightly, rubbing it in soft, slow circles with the tip of her pointer finger. With her opposite hand she pressed two slicked fingers up inside her. Anzu’s grip around her shoulders tightened, Mai could feel her breath on her neck. Her breathing was short and uneven. “Mm,” She crooned in Anzu’s ear as she kept working her. “Move those hips for me.” She loved watching Anzu dance. She was a sultry and graceful piece of work. 

They probably should have gone home. She would have been able to watch her from a much better angle. Like this she could only feel Anzu gyrating helplessly against her. It was enough for now, she supposed. 

“Mai-“ Breathed out hard, almost hard enough in tone for anyone close enough to hear. Like she was trying to speak over the loud music despite Mai’s closeness. “More-“ She was still being teased despite the feel of her fingers inside her and over her. It was slow. Too slow. Her climax was building. It felt good. But it wasn’t enough. 

“You want to come already?” She enjoyed the chase. The build up before the crash. “Impatient.” A soft smirk as she kissed the side of her face, adjusting her pace, working her fingers up in deeper, quicker with each passing second. “Like that?” If she could keep her talking it would only be a plus, but Anzu seemed far gone with only that little. 

“Ah,” Her mouth hung open as she tried to keep moving. “I’m gonna-“ Loudly trying to tell her, to make sure she kept going, forgetting the surrounding. It didn’t matter. It really didn’t matter if people were looking at them now. Not when she felt like that. 

Anzu was being loud enough to spook Mai just slightly. While it was fun to do something out of the ordinary, something dirty in public, she really wasn’t looking to be watched. Or to be kicked out. So she kissed Anzu hard to shut her up, hands moving quick and hard. She scraped her teeth along Anzu’s bottom lip, the tip of her tongue, just enough to put her right over the edge.

She moaned hard in her mouth, clutching her tightly, hips grinding against her before quieting down. Mai accommodated her every move, fingers slowing inside of her before pulling out entirely, holding her by her hips. They kissed gently for a while after that, Anzu wilting against her. When Mai pulled back she was already smiling. “Ready to go home?” There was no doubt in her mind that Anzu would probably want to get out of there. 

“For a round two?” Offered with a soft cockiness as she dropped her hands away to adjust her skirt. 

“I’m certainly not complaining.” Showing her teeth in a grin as she took Anzu’s hand and led her towards the exit. “You can dance for me.” A nice little strip tease before they went at it? Sounded like a divine evening. Especially with the way Anzu’s face lit up in red. 

“Don’t ask for too much.” Admonishing her while trying to hold back a smile. A dance? She’d never thought about it before. Then again, she’d never thought about doing things in public. She was going to have to accept learning new things was part of the territory when dating someone like Mai. 

All in all she didn’t really mind.


End file.
